


A Letter To The Doctor

by CrazycatSitter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: The TARDIS has a mailbox, and while not used often, sometimes things do find their way through





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction, so I hope it turns out. I put a little Easter Egg or two in if anyone can find them!
> 
> This story doesn't have a Beta, so any errors are my own, and if you find any, please let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Thank!!

During a routine scan through the vortex, the TARDIS noticed a postman heading towards one of her Thief's old parking spots. Suddenly curious, the TARDIS watched as the man slid a letter into the mail-slot and shaking his head at the run-down façade of the shed, continued on his rounds. The TARDIS reached out through the connecting matrices and pulled the envelope aboard.

*~*

_Dear Doctor,_

_How are you? It's been a while hasn't it? I have to say, I've missed you all these years and thought of you every time one of my children does something so very you. My eldest, Theresa, just turned sixteen and while quite the lady, has recently been cast as the lead in her school play and proceeded to prance around the table singing as she waved her script about her head. Alfred, fourteen and painfully shy, babbled about his science project to a girl he liked before he asked her to the school dance, I don't think he's recovered from the embarrassment yet. Twins Rachel and Daphne have recently declared that their favourite fruit is the banana, and then tried to feed one to the neighbour, who is allergic to everything it seems, they are only ten of course so it will have to be forgiven. Isabella, eight, has been learning to knit from her Gran, and her scarf just keeps growing. Sean, the youngest at six just started school, and has decided to be a time travelling history teacher when he grows up._

_I know that when I left the TARDIS I said some things that hurt you badly, and even though I needed to leave, looking back I could have done it in a kinder way, a way that wouldn't have wounded you so deeply. I hope you can forgive me for it._

_After, when I had settled back into my normal humdrum life without adventure and discovery around every corner, where we ran and never stopped, I realized that I had been doing the very same thing with you, running from what troubled me, I even ran from you in the end. Being grounded like this has forced me to confront everything I had been avoiding, and I found myself leaning on lessons that you had taught me, the things you said and did, but especially why you did them, like that time in 1752, or 5390, I puzzled over those events for a long while afterwards, and it wasn't until much later when I finally understood what you had been trying to tell me._

_I just wanted to say Thank You, Doctor, for all you've done for me, and even now are still doing. I look forward to every Christmas now, and every time something strange happens, my family can never figure out why I laugh and cheer all the time. I'm sure they think I'm mad! Every time I see something unexplainable in the News I always know it's you. That time when the Fat walked away, I threw a "Losing Weight" party and invited all my friends and family, I'm fairly sure they tried to attempt an intervention then._

_I have repaired my relationship with my parents and siblings, no matter how crazy they think me to be. I went back to school, the eldest in the class, got my diploma and went to University. I travelled the world, joined a Disaster Relief organization and helped people and their families begin to restart their lives after losing everything but each other. I met my husband there, we didn't exactly hit it off first thing, but ran into each other later in town and ended up talking for hours!_

_I have to admit, since meeting you, my life has turned around completely! I was doomed to a miserable existence through my own stubbornness, apathy and fear, and I have no idea what you saw in me that made you invite me along, but I'm ever so glad you did! Because of you, I have made for myself a good life, and have done things that I'm proud of and have been privileged to inspire others to do the same. I've recently taken a course in Inspirational Speaking, and have been telling my story to people who are in similar circumstances now, as I had been then, or as much as I can without sounding like a complete raving loon._

_Well, I hope this letter reaches you, I'll keep my fingers crossed and hope for the best. You never know, it just might find you!_

_Your Companion._

*~*

Yes, the TARDIS hummed, this was just what her Thief needed, and when he was ready to hear it, she would make certain he found it; and shuffled it off into her vast archives for safekeeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Rory were gone, taken by the Weeping Angels. It was official, he, the Doctor, ruined everyone he touched longer than five seconds. So that was what he was going to do from now on, not be around other people, win-win, right? He scrubbed his hand over his face, pretending that he wasn’t wiping away tears, it was just sweat you know! After all, he had been working hard, fixing... okay, demolishing. Happy now? Demolishing a workbench. He’d sent   
River away where it would be safe, so that he didn’t have to worry about killing her too.

The TARDIS kept supplying him with cups of tea, two dozen of every different type were scattered about the console room, each with only one or two sips taken and long turned cold.

Just as another cup appeared at his elbow, the Doctor nearly gave into the impulse to hurl the dainty paisley cup against the far wall, when a stack of letters tucked against a plate of jammy dodgers caught his attention.

He reached out tentatively for the topmost, postmarked Perth, Australia 1910, in familiar but faded handwriting. With a gasp, the Doctor ripped it open and unfolded the delicate paper, yellowed and fragile.

_“Dear Doctor, I would like you to know, that after meeting you, I have since decided to return to University... I never thought that I could be one of the inventors of the Future like the ones you showed me... Patented... Used in hospitals... Thank You.”_

__Unable to believe his eyes, the Doctor tore open the other letters and notes with shaking hands, spreading then out around him on the glass floor, ten and twenty and thirty different sets of handwriting, each known and loved in their own way, some for longer than others._ _

___“...You gave me hope...” “...I was able to forgive my father before he died...” “...I adopted a child...” “...Thank You...” “...thanks for everything...” “...You saved my life...” “...I owe you...” “...I opened my own shop...” “...I’m getting married” “...I’ve decided to enlist...” “...I’ve started a movement by accident...” “...I joined the police force...” “...I decided to enter politics, be the change and all that...” “...You’re my hero...” “...Thanks...” “...Thank you so much...” “...Don’t stop...” “...I’m going to be just like you...” “...I’ll never forget you...” “...hope to see you again...” “...drop by any time...” “...see you...” ____ _

____The letters spanned over five hundred years and at least seventy different planets judging by the material the paper and ink were made of. The Doctor sat there, surrounded by well-wishes and updates of all the people and species that he had taken for “just one trip” who had never forgotten._ _ _ _

____The TARDIS had saved every last one, for hundreds of years just for this day._ _ _ _

____Pressing a hand to his trembling mouth, as he stifled his tears, the Doctor reached out and patted the TARDIS’s Time Column fondly._ _ _ _

____“Thanks Old Girl.” He whispered._ _ _ _


End file.
